


Transient

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [2]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kylux Adjacent Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Clyde Logan is in town to get his new arm fitted properly. He rents a room from Stensland and gives him a very memorable blow job. But Stensland is worried the morning after; will Clyde want to see him again? And where does this leave Stensland in his search for his true love?





	Transient

It had been a long day at Soft Solutions, and Stensland was ready to put on his jammie-jams, take a couple hits off the bong, and watch a few episodes of Dawson's Creek. And the really sappy ones; it had been that kind of day. 

However, when he walked inside and made to toss his keys into the extra bedroom, he was met with a closed door. 

He had forgotten he had a guest for the next few days. 

Stensland had discovered that he could actually make enough money to pay All the rent if he rented the room out on Airbnb, instead of getting a roommate who only paid half. He had also discovered that--if given her cut--Muumuu was more than glad to escort the guests upstairs and let them in if Stensland was at work. He still had no idea what she was saying, but everything seemed to work as it should have. 

Stensland didn't exactly tiptoe, but he moved much more quietly into the apartment. He didn't wish to disturb his guest. As he laid his things down he tried to remember his name. Clark? Claude? Ledbetter? Wait, what? No, no, his last name was Logan. Clyde Logan, that was it.

He wondered if Clyde was hungry, or if he was even going to meet him face-to-face. Some guests never came out when he was there. Some were so friendly they ended up at the Jazz club together. You just never knew; it was part of the excitement. 

Regardless, Stensland laid out an extra can of the Shanty Irish Mulligan Stew. It never hurt to be prepared. 

However, that evening Stensland dined alone. His new guest was extremely quiet and never even opened his door. So quiet in fact that Stensland wondered if he was asleep already. He took advantage of the silence to continue with his evening as originally planned. 

*** **

The next morning Stensland was getting himself ready to go to work when he was met with a closed bathroom door. So his guest was up and about, they might meet after all. Stensland certainly hoped so because he really had to pee and brush his teeth before he left.

Stensland was putting his shoes on when the bathroom door opened. He turned to say good morning to his guest when the words suddenly got caught in his throat. His new guest--Clyde Logan--was extremely handsome. And very large. His broad form filled the doorway as he stopped in equal surprise at seeing Stensland on the couch.

They stared at each other for an awkward moment before Stensland remembered his manners. He jumped up and approached Clyde with an outstretched hand. "Good morning Mr. Logan! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Stensland. I hope your room was to your liking?" He knew it wasn't much, and he was very careful not to exaggerate the apartment's description on the website. So far he had no shortage of takers, and no one had been unpleasantly surprised. 

Clyde took his outstretched hand gently and shook. When he spoke it was in a long soft, incredibly deep, drawl, "hi Stensland, pleased to meet you. The room was just fine. And it's just Clyde." He didn't exactly speak slowly, but it did take a little time to get all that out. It was lucky since it took Stensland a moment to get over the fact of just how Big Clyde's hand was. It completely engulfed his own. 

He smiled and stepped back, his hand sliding out of Clyde's slowly. "All right Clyde. Do you have plans for this morning? If you have time for coffee I have some here, or I can recommend a very nice coffee house that also does a delicious breakfast." He moved back towards the couch so Clyde could step out of the bathroom door.

Clyde followed him. "Ah'm afraid ah gotta get goin'. Ah've got a early appointment for fittin' my new arm." He held up his left hand and Stens noticed for the first time that he wore a prosthetic below the elbow. 

Uncertain of how much attention Clyde wanted on his missing limb, Stensland simply smiled and continued the conversation. "Well then, I suppose you do need to get going. Do you know how to get to this place?"

Clyde nodded. "Ah looked up directions on mah phone." He frowned slightly. "Mah niece, her name is Sadie, she showed me how. She's real smart, and you know how good kids are with electronics these days." Clyde enunciated every syllable of ē-lec-tron-ics.

Stensland nodded. "I completely understand. I have yet to get a 'smarter-than-me' phone. Hats off to you my brave friend."

Clyde gave a slight smile that completely changed his face, Stensland couldn't help but noticing. "Wasn't really mah idea. Sadie, that's mah niece, insisted. But, it has come in handy." He shuffled his feet. "Well, ah really gotta go. It was real nice meetin' you Stensland."

Stensland jumped out of his way. "Of course! And good luck with your new arm." They each gave an awkward wave and Clyde was gone. 

*** **

Stensland found his attention wondering during the quieter parts of his day. He wondered how Clyde was doing with his new arm, and caught himself thinking about those warm brown eyes and gorgeous dark hair. 

Stensland had been careful to not become entangled with any of his guests. They were there for only a short time and nothing relationship-wise was going to come out of any of it. Also, since Morgan had broken his heart and Grady had crashed his life he had become slightly more cautious about getting friendly with strangers. Oddly enough, during that time he had also decided to broaden his horizons. A chance meeting with a flirtatious man at the coffee shop had left him with the impression that he could be just as happy-ever-after with a husband as with a wife. 

In the following year and a half he had dated two men as well as another woman. None had worked out but he went forward with the confidence of lessons learned. 

Stensland went home that evening, tempering his hopes that Clyde would be out of his room when he got there. 

Clyde's door was closed when he came in, but after he got settled in the kitchen he heard it open. After a moment Clyde was filling the hallway looking into the living room. 

"Good evening Clyde! I see you found your way back."

Clyde nodded, "yeah, it wadn't bad at all. Ah was just goin' to the hospital. That's why ah picked this place, 'cause it's so close."

Stensland nodded. "I hadn't thought about that. I should add that to my description. Have you had anything to eat?" Clyde nodded again. "Yeah, the cafeteria's got some real good food."

Stensland couldn't hold back a laugh. "Better than anything here, I'm sure."

They chatted for a while before Stensland thought to look at Clyde's arm. "So is that the new arm?" He wasn't certain, it looked an awful lot like the old one--quick of a look as he had gotten of it.

Clyde held up his arm and inspected it. "Naw. The new one is real high tech. They had me try it on and the therapist and prosthetics guy," prosthetics was a mouthful the way Clyde drew it out, "had me try it. Ah think they're gonna make some adjustments for tomorrow. They had to help me; it was real weird, like my arm was there agin' but not really."

Stensland eyed the lump of hand-shaped plastic currently on the end of his arm. "You'll actually be able to use that one?"

"Yeah. But ah have to train my brain to work with the sensors. Yah can't just slap it on yore arm and use it." Stens felt his eyebrows go up. "That does sound high tech." He paused. "Would you tell me how you lost it?"

Clyde sat silently for a moment, eyes downcast. Stensland quickly backpedaled. "Don't feel like you have to. I'm sorry if . . ."

Clyde held up his arm and interrupted him. "No, it's not that." He sighed. "Mah brother, Jimmy, don't like for me to talk about The Curse."

Stensland paused, not certain he had heard correctly. "Uh, curse?"

"Yeah, the Logan Family curse. It's the only way to explain all the bad luck we've had. Ceilings cavin' in, electrocutions" again, every syllable, "blown-out knees, lost jobs. Lost mah arm just outside the airport to a mine in I-raq." He held up his remaining hand to show Stens the ring on it. "Ah fight it any way ah can." There was a horseshoe ring on his finger. 

Stensland admired it for as moment. "But this new arm. It sounds like perhaps your luck has turned?"

Clyde smiled. "Yeah, ah believe so. Jimmy, my brother, had a bit of a windfall. He got me my new arm." With that Clyde clamped his mouth shut and Stensland felt it was time to change the subject. 

"Do you play UNO?"

"That a card game?"

"Yes, it is."

Clyde held up his plastic arm again. "Ah have a hard time holdin' the cards and playin' them. Ya know, at the same time."

Stensland grinned and knocked the counter top. "I've got you taken care of."

*** **

They sat on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, both with their cards in the card trays Stensland had stashed with his board games. Stensland felt it was only fair he use one as well. That way Clyde wouldn't feel awkward.

Stensland won the first three games, as Clyde had never played before. Stensland was just starting to feel badly when Clyde turned around and won the next two. That was when the conversation took an interesting turn. 

"How come yore so good at this?" Clyde asked, even as he held two cards to Stensland's six. Stensland looked over his cards, arranging them by color and function. "I'm afraid you are looking at my typical evening. I don't enjoy clubbing, I try to keep my hangovers to a minimum, and I save going out to eat for actual dates. If I'm not playing games I enjoy watching rom-coms and Dawson' Creek."

Clyde hummed as he watched Stensland put down his next card. He laid one gently on top. "Uno."

Stensland blinked. "Well done! I admit I really don't play that many games. Very few of my tenants actually wish to join me." He side-eyed Clyde. "I also enjoy making use of my bong. Do you smoke weed?"

Clyde didn't bat an eyelash. "Naw. Ah'm a bartender, so ah'll occasionally have a few shots. And ah drink beer at home. But ah gave up smokin' when Mamma caught me at sixteen. My ear still hurts from where she drug me up by it."

Stensland shuddered. "Oh yes, nicotine does not sit well on my stomach. I find weed has many more positive qualities. But I'll be sure to only smoke in my room during your stay."

Clyde waved him off. "No need to do that. Don't feel like ya gotta hide away on my account. Ah just don't partake mahself." He looked around the apartment. "So, yore a real homebody."

Stensland sighed. "Yes. I have a bit of a conundrum in that I enjoy staying in. And I would love to stay in with a special someone. But finding that special someone . . ."

Clyde finished for him, "requires goin' out." 

Stens smiled. "Yes, exactly. I always felt that the best part of having someone would be cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, or laughing together over a game. Really spending time together. It's also difficult to meet someone at a club who is interested in doing that."

"Ah can say yore one hun'dred per-cent correct there. Ah find lovers aplenty at the bar, but none that ah would settle down with." They started cleaning up the cards, silently agreeing to stop at the tie. "Not that ah ever really thought about settlin' down, on account of bein' a homo-sexual and all."

Clyde noted the pause in Stensland's hands before he resumed collecting cards. "Ah am sorry. Have ah made you uncomfort-able?"

Stensland gave him a smile. "Not at all. You just don't hear people being that forthright about it often. Or using that term to describe themselves. I myself would probably be considered bisexual, although I just consider myself open."

Clyde gave a thoughtful, agreeing nod. The game got put away. 

Stensland looked at his watch. "It's not too late to watch one or two episodes of Dawson's Creek. I normally only do it when I need some comfort, but I got into an important arc last night that I would like to finish. You're welcome to join me."

Clyde shrugged. "Why not? Mellie, she's mah baby sister, used to watch it all the time. Might be nice to see it again."

While the VHS was getting started Stensland decided to grab his bong. He waved it at Clyde. "You're certain this won't bother you? I'm only planning on taking a few hits."

Clyde waved back from the couch. "Knock yore self out."

They were halfway through the second show and more than a few hits on the bong when Stensland started extolling the virtues of weed. He had gotten to one of his favorites, the prolonged orgasms, when he added whistfully "especially when I'm getting my dick sucked." It had been a while. 

Clyde turned to him slowly and in the back of his rather stoned mind he wondered if he should shut up. Then Clyde said,

"Ah like to suck dick."

They looked at each other for a moment, Clyde added, "would ya like me to suck yore dick, Stensland?"

Stensland, feeling a little like a deer in the headlights, found himself answering, "well yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Clyde slid off the couch and pushed his broad shoulders between Stensland's knees. He watched Clyde slide his hands up his thighs to rest on his hips. The prosthetic was unforgiving and heavy. Clyde's right hand was warm and gripped around his hip. 

"I bruise easily," slipped out of Stensland's mouth. Clyde's grip immediately loosened. "Sorry."

"No." Stensland set the bong and lighter on the table. "I, I think I would like to see that. So I know tomorrow this really happened." He curled up from the sofa, touching Clyde's face, running his fingers through his thick hair. He closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. 

Then Clyde moved his hand to the top button of Stensland's pants. Holding Stensland's eyes he popped it open. As he slowly pulled on the zipper Stensland slumped back on the couch, pushing pants and underwear down together once Clyde had them open. 

Clyde took his time. First he admired Stensland's dick. Then he nuzzled his large nose through the red curls around the base. Finally he gripped Stensland in his large hand and breathed over the head. 

Stensland had a handful of Clyde's gorgeous hair as he slipped his mouth over him. He tightened his fingers and moaned as Clyde slowly pushed down. He could feel Clyde's tongue working along his shaft, could feel his head bumping up against the back of his throat. Clyde hummed gently before pulling almost completely off, then pushing down over him again. 

It didn't take much of that before Stensland could start to feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He sighed and wiggled a little further down on the couch, appreciating the view of the gorgeous hulk moving up and down over his lap. 

Clyde stroked his thumb over Stensland's hip, and for some reason the feel of their skin touching was what finally caused him to start to lose it. His breath was coming out in raspy moans, and his back arched as Clyde took him more deeply. 

"Oh my God. That's, that's just amazing. Oh, you are so wonderful . . ." Stensland babbled faster the closer he got. He tried not to pull Clyde's hair but it was really difficult. 

Then pleasure swept through him and he was coming, Clyde swallowing it all down. 

When he was all done Clyde licked him clean and sat back. "Scoot over." Stensland blinked at him, his brain slow to recover as his body fell into deep relaxation. Clyde sat next to him and helped him put his clothes to rights. Then he wrapped his giant arms around Stensland and nestled them both into the cushions. 

Stensland found himself pulled into Clyde's broad chest. Vaguely he remembered his manners. "What can I do for you? That was amazing."

Clyde made a low rumbling sound in his chest. "Shush. I don't need nothin' right now."

The last thing Stensland remembered was the credit music from his show, but it sounded very far away. 

*** **

Stensland woke up confused and alone on the couch the next morning. Clyde was no where to be found, and upon a search of the apartment had apparently gone for the day.

In the sober light of morning Stensland worried about the night before. Clyde had given him an incredible blow job, and had told him he was fine. But really, surely he was unhappy that Stensland hadn't reciprocated. Shouldn't he have insisted?

Stensland went about his day (luckily he had woken up in time for work) wondering if Clyde was going to be around that evening or if he was just going to give him the cold shoulder the rest of the week? 

After work that evening Stensland made his way quietly into his apartment, wondering if Clyde was there, and not wanting to disturb him if he didn't want to see him. 

Clyde's door was closed. 

Stensland busied himself in the kitchen, just to keep his mind off his anxious thoughts. Suddenly he heard Clyde's door and he appeared in the hallway, just as he had the night before. 

"Well hell-o." Drawled Clyde. He didn't sound unhappy but Stensland was too nervous to relax yet. 

"Good evening Clyde. I hope your day was well?" He glanced down at Clyde's usual arm. "Are they still working with you?"

Clyde glanced down as well. "Yeah. Ah used the new arm for a good bit today. But they said it was best to rest tonight." He took a few steps towards Stensland. "Ah enjoyed last night. Ah hope you did too."

A rush of hair left Stensland's lungs. "Yes, very much! But I worried all day that you might not want to see me this evening."

Clyde wrinkled his brow and looked confused. "Shorely you don't think ah'm the kinda guy that gets in someone's pants and then gives 'em the cold shoulder? 'Cause ah am Not like that."

Horrified, Stensland stepped forward emphatically. "No, no no! Of course not. I was afraid you would think me very selfish for not reciprocating last night. And then you were gone this morning . . ."

"Ah didn't sneak out. You were just sleepin' so peaceful and ah didn't wanna disturb you. And don' you think I didn't get nothin' outta last night." Clyde smiled. "Ah told you ah liked suckin' dick."

Stensland let out a long sigh. "I'm so relieved. I worried all day."

Clyde frowned again and stepped close. Stensland blinked and found himself leaning towards him, like he was being drawn into Clyde's orbit. After looking at him thoughtfully for a moment Clyde said "ah wish you hadn't. Ah'm not one to say things ah do not mean. Ah hope you realize that."

Stensland nodded quickly. "Yes, yes I understand that now." He licked his lips and looked away. "I suppose I'm also a little embarrassed that I was so obviously lonely and horny last night." He looked at Clyde and added quickly, "not that I regret what it led to! But still. I suppose I may have seemed a tad pathetic."

Clyde moved his right hand to Stensland's shoulder and let it slide down his arm, catching his elbow. "There ain't no shame in bein' lonely, cain't help that. Nor horny." He caught Stensland's eye and smiled. 

Stensland smiled back a little sheepishly. "I also don't want you to think I do this with all my tenants. I'm usually very careful to not cross that line . . ."

Clyde grinned at him. "So ah'm special, hmmm?"

"Yes. You're definitely special."

Clyde pursed his lips thoughtfully. "And yore lookin' for someone special."

"Oh." Said Stensland, realizing where Clyde was saying. "Yes. But, that's one reason I usually am hands-off with my tenants."

"'Cause they ain't gonna be stickin' around?"

Stensland looked at the floor. "Yes. It's unlikely I'll ever see them again."

"Is there some body local you are hopeful for, right now?"

Stensland met his eye. "Of course not. I would never have carried on with you if there had been."

Clyde considered him again. "The way ah see it, there ain't nothin' wrong with two lonely people enjoyin' each others company for a few days. Do you?"

Stensland shook his head. "I mean, not in general principle."

"Alright. So that settles this week. And as it turns out ah do have to come back for more therapy and a check-in with the prosthetics people." Clyde drew Stensland closer by his elbow. He leaned over until his lips were practically on his. "Ah think yore somethin' special too. We could wait an' see where we find things between now and then." 

"Oh. Really?" Stensland swayed forward just slightly. "Well then, I can't wait to see." And he kissed Clyde. 


End file.
